Van
van]] ]] 213 vans]] A van is the common name for a number of types of vehicle used for transporting goods and in some areas, groups of people. It is usually a box-shaped vehicle on four wheels, about the same width and length as a large car, but taller and usually higher off the ground, also referred to as a light commercial vehicle or LCV. However, in North America, the term may be used to refer to any truck with a rigid cargo body fixed to the cab, even up to large sizes, being a shortend form of the term boxcar, originally used for enclosed railway wagons for cargo carrying. In the UK usage, it can be either specially designed or based on a saloon/sedan car, the latter type often including derivatives with open backs (such as pick-up trucks). There are vans of all shapes and sizes, ranging from the classic van version of the tiny Mini to the five metre long (LWB) variants of the Mercedes Sprinter van. Vehicles larger than this are known as lorries (trucks) and classified as Commercial vehicles. Word usage and etymology Lublin III van]] The word van is a shortened version of the word caravan, which originally meant a covered vehicle. (In the UK Caravan is a term used to describa a mobile holiday home towed behind a car or SUV. The word van has slightly different, but overlapping, meanings in different forms of English. While the word always applies to boxy cargo vans, the most major differences in usage are found between the different English-speaking countries. United Kingdom British English speakers will generally refer to a passenger minivan as a people-carrier or MPV, or multi-purpose vehicle, and a larger passenger van as a minibus. Ford makes a distinct line of vans with short bonnets (hoods) and varying body sizes. Minivans are the same Vans but smaller. The driver's mate of a delivery van was sometimes referred to as a "vanguard". United States In the United States, a van can also refer to a box-shaped trailer or semi-trailer used to carry goods. In this case there is a differentiation between a "dry van", used to carry most goods, and a refrigerated van, or reefer, used for cold goods. A railway car used to carry baggage is also called a van. A vehicle referred to as a full size van is usually a large, boxy vehicle that has a platform and powertrain similar to their light truck counterparts. These vans may be sold with the space behind the front seats empty for transporting of goods (cargo van), or furnished for passenger use by either the manufacturer (Wagon) or another company for more personal comforts, such as entertainment systems (Conversion van). Full size vans often have a very short hood, with the engine block moved to within the passenger cabin (in effect a cabover design). A cutaway van chassis is a variation of the full size van which was developed for use by many second stage manufacturers. Such a unit generally has a van front end, and driver controls in a cab body which extends only to a point aft of the driver and passenger seats, where the rest of the van body is cutoff (leading to the terminology "cutaway"). From that point aft, usually only the chassis frame rails and running gear extend to the rear when the unit is shipped as an "incomplete vehicle". A second stage manufacturer, commonly known as a bodybuilder, will complete the vehicle for uses such as recreational vehicles, small school buses, minibuses, type III ambulances, and delivery trucks. A large portion of cutaway van chassis are equipped with dual rear wheels. Some second stage manufacturers also add a third weight-bearing single wheel "tag axle" for larger minibus models, to meet the local axle loading regulations. The term van may also refer to a Minivan. However, minivans are usually distinguished by their smaller size and traditionally front wheel drive powertrain, although many now are being equipped with four wheel drive. Minivans offer similar seating capacity (traditionally seven to eight passengers), and better fuel economy than full-size vans, at the expense of power, cargo space, and towing capacity. In addition, many new minivans have dual side sliding doors. Japan Early Japanese vans include the Mazda Bongo and the Subaru 360 van. The Japanese also produced many vans based on the American flat nose model, but also mini-vans which for the American market have generally evolved to the long-wheelbase front wheel drive form factor first pioneered by the Nissan Prairie and Mitsubishi Chariot. Microvans, vans that fulfill kei car regulations, are very popular for small business. Australia In Australian English, the term van is commonly used to describe a minivan, a passenger minibus, or an Australian panel van as manufactured by companies such as Holden and Ford at various times. India In India, van is one of the most common modes of transport and is often used for commuting school children to and from schools as parents, especially working parents are too busy to themselves pick their children from school and when official school buses are full. Other variations in terminology A full size van used for commercial purposes is also known as a van; however, a passenger vehicle with more than 7 or 8 seats is more likely to be called a minibus. Finally, the term van can sometimes be used interchangeably with caravan, which in the U.S. is referred to as a travel trailer. The British term people mover is also used in Australian English to describe a passenger van. The American usage of van to mean a cargo box trailer or semi-trailer is used rarely, if ever, in Australia. Examples 's photographic van, Crimea, 1855]] The first generation of American vans were the 1960s compact vans, which were patterned in size after the Volkswagen Bus. The Corvair-based entry even aped the rear-mounted, air-cooled engine design. The Ford Falcon had a flat nose, with the engine mounted between and behind the front seats. The Dodge A100 had a similar layout and could accommodate a V-8. Chevrolet also switched to this layout. The Ford, Dodge and Corvair vans were also produced as pickup trucks. The standard or full size vans appeared with Ford's innovation of moving the engine forward under a short hood and using pickup truck components and taillights. The engine cockpit housing is often called a dog house. Over time, they evolved longer noses and sleeker shapes. The Dodge Sportsman added a plug to the rear of a long wheelbase to create the 15 passenger van. They have been sold as both cargo and passenger models to the general public and as cutaway van chassis versions for second stage manufacturers to make box vans, ambulances, campers and other vehicles. Second stage manufacturers also modify the original manufacturer's body to create custom vans for the general public. van in Harvard Square, Cambridge, Massachusetts]] In the 1970s, songs like "Chevy Van", written and performed by Sammy Johns, and nicknames like "sin bin" or "screw canoe" became part of the culture as owners transformed them into rolling bedrooms and lounges. Conversion vans became a large market with plusher accommodations than factory seats. Dodge ended production of their full-size vans in June 2002 (as 2003 models), and replaced it with the German originated Dodge Sprinter, which is based on a narrower, more fuel-efficient European design pattern with a diesel turbo I5. Typical versions of the Sprinter are taller than other unmodified vans (tall enough to stand in), with a more slanted (aerodynamic) profile in front. They have been adopted primarily for delivery and lightweight Class-C van cab motor home applications. Usage In urban areas of the United States full-size vans have been used as commuter vans since 1971, when Dodge introduced a van that could transport up to 15 passengers. Commuter vans are used as an alternative to carpooling and other ride sharing arrangements. Many mobile (service) businesses use a van to carry almost their entire business 'equipment' to various places where they work. For instance, there are those who come to homes or places of business to perform services or to install or repair appliances. - domestic & commercial cleaning contractors, pet care / grooming services, vehicle valeting, detailing & Audio installers, Blacksmiths etc. are just a few. Vans are also used to shuttle people and their luggage between hotels and airports, to transport commuters between parking lots and their places of work, and along established routes as minibuses. Vans are also used to transport elderly and mobility-impaired worshipers to and from church services or to transport youth groups for outings to amusement parks, picnics, and visiting other churches. Vans are also used by schools to drive sports teams to local games. Step Van step van.]] step van.]] Another type of van, peculiar to North America, is the step van, so called because of the ease with which one can step in and out of it. Widely used by delivery services, courier companies and the parcel division of the US Postal Service and Canada Post, they are often seen driven with the door open, especially in big cities. Step vans have more obviously boxy shapes and higher rooftops than other vans, and they are rarely employed for carrying passengers. Rollover safety Recently, the larger passenger versions have appeared in news stories for having a tendency to roll over, particularly in the case of inexperienced operators. The van body is taller than the cab and bed of the pickup that uses the same style frame and powertrain resulting in the basic van having a higher center of gravity than a similarly loaded pickup from which it is derived. The suspension is also higher because of the extreme weight capacity of 15 passengers of between and each which may be over one ton of passengers alone. The seats in the passenger version raise the load, passengers, above the floor, further raising the center of gravity (and often shifting it rearward). The bench seats allow passengers to slide if safety belts are not used. In the United States it is common for only the front seat passengers to use their safety belts, perhaps because belted passengers feel they can still lean and shift a large amount. However, the NHTSA, cited below, has determined that belted passengers are about four times more likely to survive in rollover crashes. Safety can be greatly improved by understanding the unique characteristics of 12- & 15-passenger vans and by following a special set of guidelines developed for drivers, according to the U.S. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA). A summary of this information is available at Reducing The Risk of Rollover Crashes in 15-Passenger Vans. Among other things, this document advises that carrying 10 or fewer passengers (preferably towards the front of the van) greatly reduces the risk of rollover crashes, and it suggests that repeated operation by the same drivers tends to increase their ability to handle these vehicles more safely over time. Car rental companies have also started adding stickers to warn renters about the difference in handling while compared to standard cars. Items should not be added to a roof rack of an already top-heavy vehicle. Van manufacturer Some of the major manufacturers and the Notable models Austin * Austin Mini * Austin A35 * Austin A55 Asia * Asia Topic * Asia Towner BMC Commercial Vehicles Buick * Buick Terraza 'Chery Automobile' * V5 (codename B14) minivan * Karry a small panel van. Chevrolet *Chevrolet Astro *Chevrolet Beauville *Chevrolet Corvair 95 Greenbriar *Chevrolet Express *Chevrolet G10/G20/G30 *Chevrolet Lumina APV *Chevrolet Nomad *Chevrolet Supercarry *Chevrolet Uplander *Chevrolet Venture Chrysler *Chrysler Town & Country *Chrysler Voyager Citroën *Citroën H Van *Citroën 2CV *Citroën Berlingo *Citroën C15 *Citroën Jumpy *Citroën Jumper / Relay Commer Dacia *Dacia Logan VAN Daewoo *Daewoo Damas *Daewoo Rezzo/Tacuma Daihatsu *Daihatsu Atrai *Daihatsu Hijet Dodge *Dodge A100 *Dodge B Series B100, B150, B200, B250, B350 *Dodge Caravan/Grand Caravan *Dodge Coachman *Dodge MB Series MB-250, MB-350 *Dodge Ram Van *Dodge Ram Wagon *Dodge Sportsman *Dodge Sprinter *Dodge Tradesman Fiat *Fiat 238 *Fiat Doblò *Fiat Ducato *Fiat Fiorino *Fiat Scudo Ford *Ford Model T *Ford Aerostar *Ford Econoline *Ford E100 (Falcon) 1961-1967 *Ford Freestar *Ford Club Wagon *Ford Transit, FK 1000 *Ford Transit Connect *Ford Windstar Freight Rover *Freight Rover Sherpa *Freight Rover 200 Series *Freight Rover 300 Series Freightliner LLC *Freightliner Sprinter FSC *FSC Żuk A 03, A 05, A 14, A 09, A 11, A 15, A 07, A 18, R, M, A 151 C, A 16 B *FSC Lublin 33, II, 3, 3Mi FSO/ZSD *ZSD Nysa N57, N58, N59, N60, N61, N63, 501, 503, 521/522 GAZ *GAZelle GMC *GMC Gaucho *GMC Gypsy *GMC Rally STX, Wagon *GMC Safari *GMC Savana *GMC Vandura 1500, 2500, 3500 Glas *Goggomobil TL Grumman Olson * UPS P-600 - chassis only * UPS P-800 - chassis only Hanomag *Hanomag L28 *Hanomag Kurier *Hanomag-Henschel F20 Honda *Honda Acty *Honda Elysion *Honda Life *Honda Mobilio *Honda Odyssey *Honda Stepwgn *Honda Vamos Hyundai *Hyundai Grace *Hyundai Lavita/Matrix *Hyundai Starex *Hyundai Trajet XG Isuzu *Isuzu Oasis *Isuzu Como *Isuzu Filly Iveco *Iveco Daily Jowett *Jowett Bradford Kia *Kia Bongo *Kia Carens/Rondo *Kia Carnival/Sedona *Kia Carstar/Joice *Kia Pregio LDV *LDV Pilot *LDV Convoy *LDV Cub *LDV Maxus Leyland *Leyland Sherpa Lloyd *Lloyd LT 400, 600 Mazda *Mazda Bongo/Bongo Brawny *Mazda MPV Mahindra- Xylo Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz L319 *Mercedes-Benz T1 *Mercedes-Benz T2 *Mercedes-Benz Vaneo *Mercedes-Benz Vario *Mercedes-Benz Vito *Mercedes-Benz Sprinter *Mercedes-Benz V-Class Mercury *Mercury Villager *Mercury Monterey Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi Expo *Mitsubishi Minica *Mitsubishi Town Box *Mitsubishi L300 Morris *Morris Minor *Morris J4 Nissan *Nissan Caravan *Nissan Interstar *Nissan Kubistar *Nissan Primastar *Nissan Quest *Nissan S-Cargo *Nissan Silkroad *Nissan Vanette Oldsmobile *Oldsmobile Silhouette Opel / Vauxhall *Opel Blitz *Opel Combo *Opel Corsavan *Opel Astravan *Opel Movano *Opel Vivaro Peugeot *Peugeot J 7, J 9 *Peugeot J 5 *Peugeot Boxer *Peugeot Expert *Peugeot Partner Plymouth *Plymouth Voyager Pontiac *Pontiac Montana *Pontiac Trans Sport Renault *Renault Estafette *Renault 4 F4 and F6 *Renault Kangoo *Renault Trafic *Renault Master Rīgas Autobusu Fabrika *RAF-251 *RAF-08 *RAF-10 *RAF-2203 *RAF-22031 *RAF-3311 *RAF-33111 *RAF-977 Saturn *Saturn Relay SEAT *SEAT Inca SsangYong *Istana *Rodius/Stavic Subaru *Subaru 360 *Subaru Domingo *Subaru Sambar Suzuki *Suzuki Carry *Suzuki Supercarry *Suzuki Every *Autozam Scrum *Bedford Rascal *Holden Scurry *Maruti Versa Tempo *Tempo Rapid *Tempo Wiking *Tempo Matador Toyota *Toyota Dyna *Toyota Granvia *Toyota Hiace *Toyota Hiace Regius *Toyota Regius Ace *Toyota Liteace *Toyota Noah/Voxy *Toyota Master Ace Surf Wagon / Van *Toyota Previa *Toyota Probox *Toyota Quick Delivery / Urban Supporter *Toyota Sienna *Toyota Succeed *Toyota TownAce Vauxhall and Bedford *Bedford Beagle *Bedford CA *Bedford CF *Bedford Chevanne *Vauxhall Combo see Opel *Vauxhall Corsavan *Vauxhall Astravan *Vauxhall Rascal *Vauxhall Vivaro *Vauxhall Movano Volkswagen Commercial Vehicles *Volkswagen Caddy *(T4) Transporter / Kombi / Caravelle / Eurovan / Mutlivan *(T5) Transporter / Eurovan / Kombi / Caravelle / Mutlivan *Volkswagen California *Volkswagen LT *Volkswagen Crafter *Volkswagen Type 2 ("VW Bus") Alternative propulsion Since light trucks are often operated in city traffic, hybrid electric models are very useful: * Dual-Drive Sprinter - Mercedes Van equipped with hybrid drive systems * Electric 35-50 q * Micro-Vett Hybrid Daily Wheelchair accessible Some vans can be converted into wheelchair accessible vans for mobility impaired people: * Wheelchair Van Information The following vehicles may be used in yards or in historic city centres: * Graf Carello Transporter * Aixam Mega * Alke' ATX * Tasso Domino See also * Cutaway van chassis * Public light bus * Ambulance * Campervan * Conversion van * Minivan * Panel van * Sedan Delivery References / sources External links * Astro/Safari vans * Vans Australia Category:Car body styles Category:Car classifications Category:Vans Category:Definitions Category:Light commercial vehicles